s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Sintak Dieedo
Sintak Dieedo is a rare albino Rodian who, in contrast to his species, is a bodyguard instead of a bounty hunter. He is currently seeking an employer who will hire his services. History Parents Sintak's parents were like most on Rodia. His father was a bounty hunter (who had once gotten the Atiang award for Quickest Capture) while his mother was a dramatist. They both raised Sintak as a normal child, not caring that he was an albino. Albinism is rare among their kind, but skin color hardly matters; Sintak's albinism merely gained him the nickname of Sintak the White, as is common with those Rodians who have odd skin tones. Sintak's father very much wanted him to a be a bounty hunter, and though Sintak wasn't a very strong Rodian (when compared to others of his species), he was smarter and more capable than most. So, Sintak's father taught him some of the skills of the trade, including effective ways to hurt someone using only a knife. Early Years Sintak grew up living on Rodia, mostly with his mother, as she stayed on the planet performing in the theater, while his father was away conducting hunts. When his father was home, he would often take Sintak through the wilderness, teaching the boy how to track animals and kill them, either by using a knife or a blaster, though his father favored the blaster. This was the standare fare for many years, until Sintak reached about 15. Adolescence When Sintak was about 15, his father began taking him on hunts, though at first he was only really there to perform chores aboard the ship. Eventually, he got larger and larger roles, even helping his father to capture one or two bounties. It was because of this that getting an IPKC became easy, and when Sintak was 20 he struck out on his own, with his own license, and his own gear. Recent Events But things don't always go right. When he was 22, Sintak took a hunt that brought him to Coruscant. There, he accidently killed an innocent being, but he wasn't able to avoid the long arm of the law. Because it was an accident, he was charged with involuntary beingslaughter and sentenced to 10 years in prison at CoCo Penitentiary on Coruscant. Stripped of all he owns, Sintak was then thrown into prison. For the first time in his life, being an albino and being fairly weak was a bane to Sintak. It meant that most of the other prisoners chose him to take out their...frustrations...and he was more than often beat up, or worse. Naturally, he needed to learn how to survive, but he had no weapons and he could hardly fight at the time. Eventually, one of the other prisoners showed him a few ways how to make a prison shiv, and then Sintak decided it was time to fight back. His first knife was one carved out of ice (with adhesive tape wrapped around the handle); it wasn't durable, or long-lasting, but it only needed to be used once. He used it to stab one of the prisoners who was mainly responsible for attacking Sintak. In the showers that day, Sintak fatally stabbed the Human and snapped off the ice blade in the wound. It melted, leaving no evidence behind, while rest of the blade also melted and the adhesive tape was disposed of. Afterward, Sintak continued to seek revenge, killing several other prisoners. Eventually, he was able to get the loyalty of a small group of prisoners, and together they formed a gang to protect each other. Sintak was the leader, and he had gained respect from other prisoners due to his prowess and cunning. Before long, Sintak's ten years were up and he was released from prison. With no hope of getting an IPKC, he decided to pursue a different sort of career. He became a bodyguard, using his skill once again for protection, but this time protection of others. His most recent employer hired him for protection during a trial where the employer was a witness against certain crime bosses. After the trial was over, and the employer successfully not killed, Sintak was released from duty. Now he searches for another employer. Psyche Sintak's time in prison has hardened him. He rarely laughs and certainly doesn't have a jovial attitude. He's all about business and will mercilessly kill someone to protect a charge. A quiet man, he's dedicated to his work, but does have the personality required to command others around if he needs to. Skills Sintak is formidable with a knife, as that's what kept him alive during prison. He can also make them out of available gear, though they're certainly not as nice as manufactured knives. He's also good at dealing with the underworld and he's a competent leader of others, a result of being the leader of a gang in prison.